The present invention relates to a magnetic circuit structure for a rotary electric machine, and more specifically to a magnetic circuit structure for a rotary electric machine including an outer rotor including a plurality of outer permanent magnets arranged circumferentially, an inner rotor including a plurality of inner permanent magnets arranged circumferentially at a predetermined angle with respect to a radial direction alternately in opposite directions, and a stator disposed between the inner and outer rotors.
Publish Japanese Patent Application, KOKAI Nos. 2000-224836 and 2001-103717 show motors of a multi-shaft, multi-layer type including an outer rotor including a plurality of outer permanent magnets arranged circumferentially, an inner rotor including a plurality of inner permanent magnets arranged circumferentially at a predetermined angle with respect to a radial direction alternately in opposite directions, and a stator disposed between the inner and outer rotors.